


bad timing

by 991102



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, me projecting onto sungwoon, this one is happy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: daniel has a stupid smile and a stupid laugh, and sungwoon wants to kiss his stupid face





	bad timing

**Author's Note:**

> hi wannables it's me again it looks like i'm only capable of writing nielwoon ficlets now

it takes sungwoon 1 year, 10 months, and 6 days to figure it out.

 

sungwoon’s hold on his cupcake slackens, and the sweet slips from his fingertips, pink icing staining his white shirt and making a mess on the carpet. sungwoon can’t bother with cleaning himself up though, no, not when _this_ is happening, and _now_ , of all days in the fucking world, it just had to be _today_.

 

he chances a glance at the calendar on his wall.

 

december 31st.

 

sungwoon cards a hand through his hair, and he breathes out a long, _long_ sigh.

 

what the hell was he going to do?

 

sungwoon picks up the fallen cupcake from the floor, and he takes a big, absent minded bite, munching on the sweet loudly if only to drown out the sound of his own thoughts. he groans through a mouthful of icing and cake, “oh dear god.”

 

“that was on the floor for longer than 5 seconds, sungwoonie hyung.” a laugh—a high pitched, dorky sound that makes sungwoon’s eye twitch. just his luck, really. “that’s yucky.”

 

sungwoon’s eyes widen, darting in the direction of the teasing voice— _daniel’s_ voice—, and he almost chokes on his (daniel’s voice echoes in his head: _yucky_ ) cupcake.

 

big hoodie on his _big_ body, and water dripping from his bangs—it looks really cute, but he really should cut his hair soon. do his bangs poke his eyes? during practice sungwoon noticed that daniel had to tie his bangs up because they bothered him. the apple hair was cute, though, like the rest of daniel's existence—, daniel looks like the book definition of boyfriend material, and sungwoon (and understandably so) wants to die.

 

sungwoon groans again through his cupcake, shoving the whole thing in his mouth before he says more—before he declares his love in one ugly monologue. sungwoon stares at daniel now, daniel with his stupid towel on his stupid head, daniel with his stupid cat slippers, daniel with his stupid smile—oh god he’s doing it again, he’s _smiling_.

 

daniel is beaming at him, like a ray of fucking sunshine, like he shits rainbows and showers in glitter, and oh my god, he’s _laughing_ —he’s doing the nose scrunch and the eye thing, and sungwoon, oh my god, he’s just grinning at sungwoon now, and sungwoon really wants him to _stop_.

 

sungwoon runs a hand down his face, whining a loud, “oh dear _god_.”

 

and daniel, stupid daniel with his stupid smile, he has the audacity to make his eyes go all soft, to make his voice all gentle and low, just like how sungwoon likes it.

 

“hyung?” daniel comes closer, hand on sungwoon’s shoulder, bringing the shorter into a half hug. “what’s up?”

 

sungwoon is so done for.

 

sungwoon stares at daniel for a long moment and he just thinks—he thinks about the smiley pink haired mmo trainee who thought he’d place 22nd; he thinks about the nation’s first pick, center kang daniel; he thinks about wanna one’s kang daniel who shines like a star; and he thinks about kang daniel, the boy who loves his cats and his mom; the boy who laughs just to do it, the boy who has so much determination and talent, the boy who loves to love, the boy who sungwoon happens to have fallen in love with.

 

sungwoon didn’t stand a chance.

 

he was always going to fall for daniel, inevitably and inexplicably, just like the millions of others who watch him on stage, who watch him smile, who watch him stand on his tip toes to touch the stars.

 

it’s december 31st.

 

sungwoon toes along the edge of the diving board, staring down at the water below—the fall is going to be long and scary, but he’s already fallen, hasn’t he?

 

sungwoon takes the dive.

 

“i’m in love with you.”

 

daniel’s breath hitches, and sungwoon doesn’t miss it. he wouldn’t have missed it for the world.

 

“oh.” is all that daniel says.  

 

“yeah.” sungwoon groans, but he looks into daniel’s eyes, and he thinks that maybe none of this had to be long and scary. “ _oh._ ”

 

maybe he had to fall, and maybe daniel just had to catch him.

 

“bad timing.” daniel’s doing the nose scrunch again, and oh god, he’s _smiling_ again. “but i’ll take it.”

 

if it’s still december 31st, if the timing is bad, if the icing on sungwoon’s shirt stains daniel’s hoodie, no one has to know, ‘cause all that matters right in this moment is the feeling of daniel’s lips against his.  


End file.
